Schooled: 2000-Something: High School Obsession
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Lainey decides to put on "High School Musical" at William Penn. Meanwhile, Jeff gives college tours to the high school seniors and begins regretting not going to college.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**High School Musical **_**or any of the songs. All rights go to the Walt Disney Company.**

_"September 16, 2000-Something, there was a new obsession going around all middle and high school kids alike. That obsession was 'High School Musical'. Even the teachers, myself included, enjoyed it."_

Jeff, C.B., and Lainey sat at a table in the teacher's lounge singing 'We're All in This Together'.

_"We're all in this together! And it shows! When we stand! Hand in hand! Make our dreams come true!"_

Coach Mellor walked over to them.

"Shut up!" Coach Mellor shouted. "Those songs from that movie are getting on my nerves!"

"I just figured out what we should do for the play," Lainey said. "Let's do _High School Musical_!"

"Yes!" Jeff and C.B. cheered.

"No!" Coach Mellor shouted.

_"After lunch, I was approached by Principal Glascott."_

"Jeff," Glascott said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Jeff said. "What is it?"

"How would you like to take the high school seniors on college tours this week?" Glascott asked.

"I'd love to," Jeff replied. "I remember when I was in high school and I went on a college tour of UCLA."

"You went to UCLA?" Glascott asked.

"No," Jeff replied. "I didn't end up going. I got my teaching degree online, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Glascott said. "So do forget to be here tomorrow by 7:30."

"Yes, Sir," Jeff said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"The Philadelphia area is home to many colleges and universities. I was a little too excited for the tours."_

"Oh my God!" Jeff cheered as the bus approached the University of Pennsylvania. "I can't believe I'm actually about to set foot on a famous campus!"

_"Spending the whole day at the University of Pennsylvania made me start to regret not going to college. I felt like I cheated."_

Later that day, Jeff sat at his desk. C.B. walked into the room.

"You ready to start set building?" C.B. asked.

"I cheated!" Jeff shouted.

"You cheated?" C.B. asked. "On what? Did you cheat on Emily? Good for you. I never liked that bitch!"

"No," Jeff said. "I feel like a took the easy way out by getting my degree online. Wait. You don't like Emily?"

"I never said that," C.B. said. "You're totally just hearing things. Listen, you didn't take the easy way out."

"There are several applicants who were more qualified for this job," Jeff said. "Why did I get it?"

Jeff walked off, leaving C.B. standing there.

_"Meanwhile, Lainey was busy auditioning actors for 'High School Musical'."_

Lainey sat on the bleachers while the students stood on the gym floor and sang.

"Why did I let myself believe!" a female high school student sang off key. "Miracles could happen?"

"Next!" Lainey shouted.

"We're all in this together!" a male high school student screamed. "Once we know!"

"Stop!" Lainey shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I decided to update the song a little bit by making it a mixture of Screamo and Death Metal," the student replied.

"No Screamo or Death Metal in _High School Musical_!" Lainey shouted. "Get out!"

Later, Lainey and Coach Mellor sat on the bleachers.

"How were auditions for School High Musical?" Coach Mellor asked.

"It's _High School Musical_," Lainey replied. "They started out rough, but got better. I just need to find my Troy Bolton."

"Can't you do it without a Troy Bolton?" Coach Mellor asked.

"Troy Bolton is the main character," Lainey said. "Without Troy Bolton, there is no _High School Musical._"

"WHY AM I FEELING SO WRONG!" a strong male voice came down the hallway. "MY HEAD'S IN THE GAME BUT MY HEART'S IN THE SONG! SHE MAKES THIS FEEL SO RIGHT!"

Logan walked into the gym with his basketball. Lainey and Coach Mellor looked at each other.

"Logan?" Lainey asked.

"Oh," Logan said seeing Lainey and Coach Mellor. "I didn't realize anyone was here. I just wanted to practice shooting hoops."

"Was that you singing?" Lainey asked.

"Yes," Logan replied. "I love _High School Musical_. I can't wait for the sequel."

"Why didn't you audition?" Lainey asked.

"I didn't know you were having auditions," Logan replied. "I've been on a college tour all day."

"How would you like to be my Troy Bolton?" Lainey asked.

Logan ran over and hugged Lainey.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Logan cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"The musical was going very well. Everyone was having fun."_

"Okay," Lainey said at the end of rehearsal. "This is probably going to be the best show of the decade!"

_"Little did Lainey know, something was about to happen."_

Principal Glascott walked into the gym.

"Lainey," Glascott said. "I need to talk to you in my office."

Lainey and Glascott sat down in Glascott's office.

"What is it, John?" Lainey asked.

"Some of the parents have voiced concerns," Glascott replied.

"About what?" Lainey asked.

"They're not happy about the casting of Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans," Glascott replied.

"Oh," Lainey said. "It's because Logan and Ephram are gay."

"Yes," Glascott replied.

"They'll have to get over it," Lainey said.

"They're threatening to boycott all performances," Glascott said.

"So a few parents won't see the show," Lainey said. "The show must go on."

"Lainey," Glascott said. "I know you've paid for this production yourself. You're not going to make that much money from this play. I suggest recasting the roles."

"No!" Lainey shouted. "I am not recasting the roles! Ephram and Logan want to do this show! They're wonderful and they've been working so hard!"

"You won't make that much money," Glascott said.

"I don't care about the money!" Lainey shouted. "I care about my students!"

Lainey stormed off and walked to Jeff's classroom where Jeff sat grading papers.

"You are not going to freaking believe this!" Lainey shouted. "Glascott is being a total jerk!"

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"He wants me to recast the roles of Troy and Ryan!" Lainey shouted. "Apparently some parents are boycotting the play because they're not happy about Logan and Ephram being a couple!"

"So he's just giving in?" Jeff asked. "That's messed up!"

"I know!" Lainey agreed. "I'm not going to boot Ephram and Logan just because they're gay!"

Logan and Ephram walked into the classroom.

"Glascott wants to boot us?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Lainey replied. "But I'm not going to boot you guys."

"We quit," Ephram said.

"We're not going to stay where we're not wanted," Logan said.

Logan and Ephram walked off and Lainey stood by the door.

"Come on, guys!" Lainey pleaded. "You can't quit! Everyone is counting on you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"With Lainey freaking out I knew I had to talk some sense into Ephram and Logan."_

Jeff arrived at the restaurant. Emily immediately greeted him.

"Here for some honey wings?" Emily asked.

"I'm actually looking for your brother," Jeff replied. "He and Ephram overheard about some parents boycotting the play and they quit. Lainey's freaking out because the play is in two days."

"He's not here," Emily said. "But there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"My parents are the ones who were rallying the other parents to boycott the show," Emily said.

"What?" Jeff asked shocked.

"They're not happy about Logan dating Ephram," Emily replied. "They actually kicked him out of the house. He's been living with me for the past week."

_ "I called C.B., Lainey, and Coach Mellor and told them what was going on. I checked Ephram's house, but Logan wasn't there. Lainey checked all the parks in the area, but could not find him. Coach Mellor checked all the diners, which was strange. I mean, it was 2000-something and teenagers no longer hung out at diners. Anyway, C.B. finally found Logan by the school football field."_

Logan sat on the bleachers crying. C.B. walked over and sat beside him.

"Want to talk about it?" C.B. asked.

"Leave me alone," Logan cried.

"Look," C.B. said. "I know you're having a difficult time."

"My parents kicked me out of the house because I'm gay," Logan cried. "Ephram's parents are supportive of him, but my parents kick me out. They are rallying other parents into boycotting the performance. Principal Glascott doesn't even want Ephram and me to be in the play."

"Look," C.B. said. "Don't pay any attention to them. They're just trying to get you down. Show them all by being in that play and doing your very best. Don't be ashamed of who you are."

Jeff and Ephram stood from a distance listening.

"He's right," Jeff said. "I think you should still do the play."

"I will," Ephram said.

Ephram walked over to C.B. and Logan.

"I'm back in if you are," Ephram said.

Logan nodded, got up, and walked over to his boyfriend. Ephram and Logan embraced tightly while Logan cried. C.B. walked over to Jeff.

"I just realized something," Jeff said.

"What?" C.B. asked.

"The way Logan's parents are treating him is what I've been doing to myself," Jeff said. "I've been punishing myself for not going to college. But you know what. I'm not going to let my demons win. I got this job because I deserve it."

"That's the spirit," C.B. said.

C.B. gave Jeff a hug.

"Please quit hugging me," Jeff said.

"Sorry," C.B. said. "But no."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"Emily decided to confront her parents to the way they were treating Logan."_

Emily stood in Logan's room packing Logan's things into boxes. Her mother, Tianna, walked into the room to greet her.

"Hello, sweetie," Tianna said.

"Don't act so nice to me," Emily said coldly. "I'm just here to get Logan's stuff."

"There's no need," Tianna said. "He'll be able to come back once he decides to let this little phase pass."

"It's not a phase, Mom," Emily said. "Logan is gay."

"He is not gay," Tianna said. "He's just being a rebellious 15-year-old."

"He's gay, Mom!" Emily shouted. "He's gay!"

"Stop saying that!" Tianna shouted.

"No, Mom!" Emily shouted. "Logan is gay and you need to accept it!"

"I will never accept that!" Tianna shouted.

"Goodbye, Mother," Emily said before walking out with a box full of Logan's stuff.

_"The play went on as planned and was a success. Logan and Ephram's portrayal was widely applauded."_

After the play, Logan and Emily walked out of the school. As they walked, Emily smiled at her brother.

"I am so proud of you," Emily said. "Mom and Dad do not know what they're missing."

Emily and Logan shared a hug. Ephram then walked out of the school.

"Logan," Ephram said. "We officially did our first play. Can I celebrate by taking my boyfriend out for a hamburger?"

Logan looked at Emily.

"Please?" Logan asked. "Ephram is 16 now and got his license."

"Be home by 10:00," Emily said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

Emily watched as Logan and Ephram got into Ephram's car and drove away. Jeff then walked over to her.

"Your brother did an amazing job," Jeff said.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"I think it's really nice that you're taking in your brother," Jeff said.

"My parents are horrible people," Emily said.

"I'm so sorry," Jeff said.

"It's okay," Emily said. "Oh, by the way, I quit my waitressing job. I'm going to be the girls' athletics coach at here at William Penn."

"So we'll see each other every day," Jeff said.

"We sure will," Emily said.

_"Right there is the parking lot of William Penn, Emily and I had our first kiss."_

Jeff and Emily shared a kiss.

"Well," Emily said. "I will see you on Monday."

"See you Monday," Jeff said.

**THE END**


End file.
